


Just Forgetting About The World For A Week

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Animated GIFs, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Sherlock and Emily go on a week long trip.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 45





	Just Forgetting About The World For A Week

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of the Sherlock characters, only Emily.*

"We should get out for a few days," Sherlock suggested to Emily.

"Where to?" Emily asked.

"Anywhere. We could take a road trip, stay overnight for a night or two. Maybe even a week," Sherlock said.

"But work though," Emily said.

"Is already taken care of. I spoke with everyone about it and they're all ok with it," Sherlock told her.

"And you didn't tell me," Emily said.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," the consulting detective said.

"Aww! You're so sweet!" Emily cooed. "But it's not my birthday," she added.

"I know. We both have been working a lot, it's time we took some time off," Sherlock said. "Pack a week's worth of clothes. I booked a room for one week. And before you say anything, yes, this was all planned. Like I said, I wanted to surprise you. We leave tomorrow morning," he added.

"Sherlock, you sly fox," the forensic scientist giggled, hugging Sherlock tightly. "But really though, thank you," she added.

"Anytime, love. We both deserve this," Sherlock said.

"So we're just going to leave John behind?" Emily asked.

"He's actually excited to have the flat to himself," Sherlock laughed.

Emily laughed along. "Alright, I'm gonna start packing," she said.

"Ok. Just know that the hotel has a beach nearby, which is clothing optional. So at night time, when there's no one around, we're going to swim. We could even have sex out there if you want," Sherlock said.

"Outdoor sex, that sounds fun," Emily said. "Just hope a bird doesn't poke your butt," she laughed.

"Emily!" Sherlock whined, only for the forensic scientist to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry," Emily said once she calmed down.

"It's alright, love," Sherlock assured her, kissing her gently.

***The next morning***

"Have fun, you two! See you in a week!" John said, hugging his friends.

"We'll see you in a week, John," Sherlock said.

"We're going to miss you, but enjoy your trip. And use protection! Actually, don't use protection! Try to make a baby by the end of the week," Mrs. Hudson joked, making the couple blush.

"Bye, Mrs. Hudson. We'll see you next week," Emily said as she and Sherlock hugged the older woman. The two of them walked towards Sherlock's car, placed their luggage at the back, then went in.

***5 hours later***

"And here we are," Sherlock said, parking the car. They were at the Llawnroc Hotel in Gorran Haven.

"It's beautiful," Emily said.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Sherlock said, kissing Emily softly. "Let's go check in," he added. They both stepped out of the car, got their luggage, and went into the building.

As soon as they were checked in, they went up to their room.

"Beach view! It's so beautiful!" Emily squealed.

"I knew you were going to like it. That's why I booked a room that had the beach side," Sherlock told her.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Sherlock!" Emily said, jumping on him.

"Anything for you, my love," Sherlock said, holding Emily tight in his arms.

***Night time***

After a day of exploring the area, and eating good food, Sherlock and Emily were getting ready to do some night swimming.

Emily wrapped her towel around, covering her swimsuit up. Her bikini top was strapless, so when she wore her towel, it looked as if she was naked.

"Nice towel," Sherlock said with a smirk.

"Thank you. Same to you," Emily said, winking.

"Thank you. Let's head out," Sherlock said, taking Emily's hand and walking out of their room.

Once they reached the beach, they walked further away from the hotel just to make sure they were out of sight from any potential viewers. The last thing they wanted was an audience looking out from their window. They looked around to make sure no one was around, and once it was clear, they set their towels down. Emily nearly passed out at the sight of her boyfriend in a black Speedo.

"Holy fuck, wow," Emily mumbled. _'How long has Sherlock had that?'_ she thought in her head.

"I was gonna say the same thing, but about you," Sherlock said, admiring the sight of Emily in her pink bikini. It was a strapless top with a cheeky bottom, almost like a thong.

"You're so beautiful," Sherlock said. He grabbed the sides of Emily face and kissed her. After he pulled away, he said, "We probably shouldn't wear these. At least not tonight."

"You're right," Emily said as she removed her top. "Let's skinny dip," she added, taking her bottoms off, and walked towards the water.

Sherlock was staring at his girlfriend's ass until he snapped out of his daze. He removed his swimsuit and followed Emily to the water.

"I guess we can cross skinny dipping off our bucket list," the detective said.

"Damn right," Emily chuckled.

Sherlock playfully splashed her.

"Sherlock!" Emily giggled, splashing him back, only to be splashed again.

They were both splashing each other for about two minutes until they became a laughing mess. Once their laughter calmed down, they smiled at each other, and shared a loving kiss.

"I love you so much, Sherlock," Emily said.

"I love you more, Emily," Sherlock said, before kissing his beautiful girlfriend again. "Wanna try sex on the beach?" he teased.

"You mean the drink?" Emily teased back.

"Not the drink, love. Actual sex on the beach, unless you want the drink instead," Sherlock chuckled.

"Hm, I'd like actual sex on the beach, thank you," Emily said.

"I'd like that as well," Sherlock said as he picked Emily up and walked out of the water. He gently placed her down on the towel, which was laid neatly down on the sand, then got on top of her and kissed her.

"Sherlock," Emily moaned when she felt Sherlock touching her breasts.

"Let me have a taste of your pussy," Sherlock said, rubbing Emily's clit.

"As long as you let me have a taste of your cock," Emily said, slowly stroking Sherlock's dick.

"I'd love that," Sherlock said as he helped Emily sit up to take her place on the towel. He had Emily turn around and straddle his face, then started eating her out. The girl moaned and leaned forward, placing her lips around Sherlock's dick.

 _'Thank goodness I had pineapple juice earlier,'_ they thought in their heads.

"My goodness, sweetheart. You taste amazing. I can't get enough of your pussy," Sherlock said, spreading Emily's labia and sticking his tongue inside.

Emily moaned as she deep-throated Sherlock and massaged his balls gently.

Sherlock then pulled away from Emily, much to her dismay. "You know, we should probably go back inside. We can continue this in the shower, and in bed," he assured her.

"Alright, I like the sound of that," Emily agreed, getting up. She put her swimsuit back on, and wrapped her towel around herself, Sherlock doing the same.

As soon as they reached the hotel, they ran for the elevator, ignoring the front desk person, who rolled their eyes at the two of them. Once they made it to their floor, they ran straight for their room. Sherlock made sure to put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign before going in. He locked the door and went in the bathroom to notice a naked Emily already starting the shower, then removed his towel and swimsuit, and joined her.

"Hey, sexy," Emily said, grabbing the sides of Sherlock's face, kissing him.

"You're the sexy one," Sherlock said, kissing back. He kissed her lips down to her neck before telling her, "Turn around and bend over."

Emily did what she was told, and reached back to spread herself.

"You naughty girl," Sherlock said, sliding his cock all the way in Emily's cunt.

"Fuck! Sherlock! That feels so good!" Emily moaned.

"So fucking tight," Sherlock told her.

"Your cock is just huge. Long and thick," Emily said.

"You like that, don't you? You like this huge cock fucking your tight little cunt?" the detective asked, rubbing his girlfriend's clit.

"Oh fuck, yes! I love your cock!" Emily said.

"Good. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for weeks," Sherlock said.

"I'm so close!" Emily said, loving the feeling of the tip of Sherlock's cock brushing against her G-spot.

"So am I. Let it out, sweetheart," Sherlock said, rubbing Emily's clit harder.

"Sherlock!" Emily moaned, squirting all over her boyfriend's cock.

"Fuck! Emily!" Sherlock moaned as well, cumming inside of her.

The two of them stayed in this position for a couple minutes until Sherlock pulled out, watching his cum sliding out of Emily's cunt.

Emily moaned at the feeling. "That was amazing," she said.

"I know. We still have to wash up," Sherlock reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot about that," the forensic scientist laughed.

The consulting detective laughed as well. "I did too," he said.

* * *

After finally washing up, they decided to get ready for bed.

"I purposely didn't bring any pajamas," Sherlock said.

"It's cool, I didn't either," Emily said. "Debating whether I should sleep in my underwear, or naked," she added.

"I'm sleeping naked," Sherlock told her.

"Well, in that case, I shall sleep naked as well," Emily said.

"And your period was last week, so you can sleep naked every night if you wanted to," Sherlock said.

"That's exactly the plan," Emily giggled.

"Good," Sherlock laughed along, snuggling to the forensic scientist.

"You're so warm and snuggly. And you smell good," Emily said, cuddling closer to her detective boyfriend.

"So do you," Sherlock said, kissing her softly. He felt Emily moving her leg, and moaned when she softly brushed her knee against his crotch.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled.

"It's alright, love," Sherlock said, lightly brushing his fingers on Emily's clit, making the girl moan.

"Let's go for another round," Emily suggested.

Sherlock got on top of her. "Brilliant idea," he said as he kissed her, then slowly entered her.


End file.
